Circus Monster
Lyrics English version Time is dead and gone Show must go on It's time for our act They all scream at me They cannot see This curtain hides me An amazing gift So quick and swift You were amazing By myself I can't They start to chant Why are you not here? Grinning at me I lay on my knees They want to hear me Why can not 'he' see? I want to see you I need to see you I have to see you What happened to you? We get up on stage They jump to enrage Why are you not here? Why is 'he' so near? 'He' wants me to sing I just can not bring- I say 'he's' not you What else can I do? Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us, It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" I lay all alone I should have known You would have left me 'He' smiles at me I can not see Why 'he's' in your place They can't tell me why You said good-bye Right before our act Those two young lions Were always fun~ Why did they leave, too? Roaring at me I lay on my knees What is happening? I can hear you sing They will not obey They've been lead astray Will I still see you? I have to see you I panic and flee They both pounce on me I fell to the ground I can't hear a sound I look up and see You are not with me Am I all alone? Where could you have gone? Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us, it despises us Lying so useless, We start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" (Vocalizing) Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us,It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" Singing my silent song of misery This monster lies trapped in my own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, I let out a plea Why did you have to leave me all alone? Bound to sing for them, a worthless monster I never see them, I despise them so Lying so useless, they start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" Japanese version toki wa mou kiete mo "shoutaimu" kaaten no ushiro ni tarekomeru azayakana kimi ga yasashii yo ne boku wo yobu naze kimi ga inai no? ni ya tsuku Naite iru aitsura ga kikitai ka? aitaiyo dakitai yo yureugoku doko ni iru? jitsuen ga hajimaru ka? boku no okasa reta hata "utatte" to kare wa iu kimi ja nai utae nai kougo no uta wo utau sono kago no yume ni iru "kare" wa aku nakitsute mo naze sonna sabishii no? sono awarena kaibutsu mirarenai tada kirau zutto sakebu kotoba wa "hora, saakasu monsutaa!" atatakana omoi wa mou koutta Kare ga boku o warau mimimoto e naze kimi tachisatta? wakaranai ano tanoshii shishitachi mo tachisatta... nakigoe kimi no koe Naite iru subete kiku damena neko, kikenai yo aenai ka? aitai naa Shishi no kishuu chiri to au Kikoenai kore owari? me ga aita Doko ni ita? boku wa mouhitorideshou kougo no uta wo utau sono kago no yume ni iru "kare" wa aku nakitsukite mo naze sonna sabishii no? sono awarena kaibutsu mirarenai tada kirau zutto sakebu kotoba wa "hora, saakasu monsuta!" "aa..." kougo no uta wo utau sono kago no yume ni iru "kare" wa aku nakitsukite mo naze sonna sabishii no? sono awarena kaibutsu mirarenai tada kirau zutto sakebu kotoba wa "hora, saakasu monsuta!" kougo no uta wo utau kono kago no yume ni iru "kare" wa aku nakitsuita naze boku o akirameta? boku, awarena kaibutsu mirarenai tada kirau kyou mo sakebu kotoba wa "hora, saakasu monsuta!" Category:Songs Category:Vocaliod songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Japanese songs